ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Baka's Funny Slideshows!
Awrpe0.jpg|iBriefs. 180px-GokuInstantTransmissionEp173.png|Searching...searching...Ah, THERE'S Taco Bell! YamchaSaibamenAttackK01.png|This is Yamcha. You don't say.jpg 180px-VegetaMoustache.png|SOON 180px-NappaFlashbackNV.png|And then Vegeta crushed it and shouted in the STUPIDEST way, "IT'S OVER 9000!" BabyGohan34.png|You did WHAT to her?!? 180px-Goten 3.jpg|And thus, Goten learned how it felt like to be groped by Roshi. TrunksGT7.png|I used to be cool....then I took an arrow to the knee. Base state Vegito.jpg|You know Buu, I think I'll let you live. SuperBuuGohanAbsorbed17.png|O RLY? Vegito!.jpg|Hahah, haha, hahaha, ha, haaaa...No. 120px-Complete Shot.jpg| 200px-Bitmap-306.jpg|ZOMFG IZ DAT SUPAH SAYIN FAIV???? Chuck Testa.jpg ThumbnailCAZL9RYY.jpg|I have an awesome arm. Your opinion is invalid. KingKaiShocked.JPG|Bubbles, help! My face is stuck to the camera! Tumblr ljte50tcbH1qcfgllo1 500.gif|And then you slide it over on the shelf while keeping a tight grip on the rope in your other hand... Reaper-evil-skull-horror.jpg|Wow, Zarbon...you look TERRIBLE! Cell Saga Vegeta.jpg|Is that..blood on my hand? I'M BECOMING A ZOMBIE!! NOOOOOO! 180px-KrillinFlashbackOfRaditz.png|If you go past the bald hills and over the bedhead mountain, you will find the small town of Raditz- Population - 1200. 180px-CoolerAndroid19OthersGT.png|As the villains fly, the reporter refuses to open his eyes. Goahn ht3.png|I have....to make it! Goahn ht4.png|Almost.....there..... Goahn ht2.png|OWNED 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|Alright, Cell, we need a new commercial for the XXL Chalupa. Cell2.jpg|Okay, picture this. CellCreatestheArena.png|I'm black ops. Cell.png|I'm gonna sneak up and finish these Chalupas...NOM CellImperfectEp150.png|Where do I come from? Nobody knows. CellGetsAngry.png|CUZ I'M BLACK OPS!!! CellSuperKamehameha.png|BUT THESE MONSTERS ARE STACKED! Cell is Perfect.png|I need to call my inner delisciousness. Gokucell.jpg|Hello! Cell!.jpg|Then BAM! Cell2.jpg|That XXL Chalupa....never happened. Yusei1.jpg|SpiritBomb. Jack1.png|JIIIIIIIIMEEEEEHHHHH! Yusei2.jpg|There's something you should know. Jack2.png|WHAT IS IT JIMEEEEEEEH? Yusei3.jpg|I came.... Jack3.png|WHAT? Yusei4.jpg|To this city..... Jack4.png|Oh! Yusei5.jpg|To tell you. CardGamesOnMotorcycles.png Jack5.png|Ugh....... Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack.jpg|Party time! Let's go, ghosts! Hatchiyack.jpg|THE POLITICAL PARTY OF HATCHIYACK DOES NOT APROVE. 150px-3461441.png|Hey hey hey, it's me! 130px-892.png|Wow...you're so handsome Jimmy..... 180px-VegetaKrillinGohanEp63.png|Uhhh....o....kaaaaay.... 130px-823.png|Valese, what the hell are you doing flirting with Jimmy? 130px-825.png|Here we go! 180px-824.png|You're coming with me, Princess!!! Hatchiyack.jpg|VALESE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY GOTEN. ARE YOU A BAD ENOUGH DUDE TO RESCUE VALESE? 180px-VegetaSaysGoodByetoFTrunks.png|You betcha. But I ain't doin it. 130px-887.png|But.....Jimmy.... Big Bang Attack.png|QUIET WOMAN! Nappa8.jpg|Hey JIMMEH! True nappa.png|You're a Super Saiyan..... 180px-NappaEyeLaser.Ep.026.png|EYE LAZORZ! 180px-VegetaKidVsSaibamenMovie.png|10 MINUTES LATER 180px-Vegetaunderwater2.jpg|Aaaaand he's put me in a healing tank again..... ImagesCA1PLH09.jpg|Vegito: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Rgg.png|This is how you eat eggs, right? Goku first appearance.jpg|Err.....no, Piccolo, it's not. 200px-KingPiccolo1(DBSagas).png|WHUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? 200px-KingPiccolo2(DBSagas).png|TELL ME HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW 200px-YoungKingPiccolo.png|I'll give you some of my handsomeness if you tell me..... 413px-Goku(Kai).png|Okay! 180px-Son-goku.jpg|10 MINUTES LATER 502px-GokuSpiritBombVegeta.png|This....this...HANDSOMENESS! It's OVERFLOWING!!!! 250px-KingPiccoloTDB02.png|Now tell me! Goku72.png|I need some more handsomeness before I do... 200px-Dbz054-original-piccolo-11.jpg|Fine! 180px-Firstdraftgoku.jpg|TEN MIUTES LATER 180px-GokuSSIEp95.png|I'm SUPER handsome now! 170px-KingPiccoloOldvsGoku.png|Now tell me! Goku first appearance.jpg|Oh, you were doing it right in the first place. 200px-KingPiccoloSpitsoutCymbal.jpg|I hate you.............NOM NOM NOM 170px-TurlesScouter.png|Tree of Might... Clamenta.png|Nimbus.69... 200px-RoshiMysticalAdventure.png|Nappa'sgoatee... 180px-Super Saiyan Vegito.jpg|Blalafoon... GotenksDrawnMangaCover.jpg|Gotek... Gogeta.jpg|Supremegogeta... 158396-167455-raditz super.jpg|And yours truly... Clamenta.png|Um, allow me to interrupt, but what is this for? Raditz pose 2.jpg|Well, I was going to commemerate these people, but you kind of ruined the moment. GT Trunks 4.png|Yeah Nimbus nobody likes you!!! Clamenta.png|...You DARE insult ME??? YOU MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! GT Trunks 3.png|Ugh... Ttt.jpg|Wait what are you even doing here Trunks88? GT Trunks 3.png|I was...trying...to watch...the ceremony... TrunksEndDBZ.png|But Nimbus screwed it up!!! Clamenta.png|OMG Trunks I'm so sorry D: Gogeta.jpg|You should be, after what you did... 262px-RaditzDragonBallZnvk.png|Guys guys just calm down!!! Character large 332x363 raditz.jpg|We can start over! VegitoSuperSaiyanNV.png|Nah I'm outta here. See ya! Gogeta in attack.jpg|Same here. Bye! 170px-TurlesScouter.png|G'bye! GotenksBeforeAbsorbed.png|Yeah, this totally stinks. Adios amigos! 250px-Master Roshi On Turtle.png|I'm riding a Turtle! Bye! 158396-167455-raditz super.jpg|nuts. Raditz.gif|Well at least you're still here right Nimbus? Right? Right? Sighhhhh... Character large 332x363 raditz.jpg|Well hey guys it's Jimmykiller9! This story basically feels how this wiki has gone for me. Raditz pose 2.jpg|Nobody likes me... 250px-Android18FutureNVHofT.png|How sad. ImagesCAJLP7KA.jpg|SAD FOR JIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Hey guys it's Jimmykiller9!!! 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|And I have a contest! 250px-JeiceScouter.png|I'm gonna do a pose, and whoever can guess the name of it wins! 180px-JeiceBurterVsGokuNV.png|Here's the first one! 170px-TurlesScouter.png|TOM: Ooh let me try!! Gotenks48.jpeg|Gotek: NO, I wanna try!!! GogetaSuperSaiyan4.jpg|Supremegogeta: No, I'm the creator, so I go first. AdmiralAckbar.jpg|NO DON'T!!! Gotenks48.jpeg|Why not? AdmiralAckbar.jpg|IT'S A TRAP!!!! 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|..... Ppp.PNG|... GohanAttacksCell.png|We now return to guys getting punched in the gut. 180px-VegetaSuperVsSemiPerfectCell.png 180px-VegetaZarbonOwnedEp57.png Bulla and dad again.png|Having fun daddy? 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|YES! Killed Vegeta.png|OW 165px-VegetaBulmaEp124.png|WHOOPS I DIE Vege.PNG|HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM....... BulmaNamekChild.png|I GOTZ A DENDE BulmaEarlyDB.png|Now I'm gonna ride the flying Nimbus! BulmaNimbus.jpg|FWUMP BulmaNimbus.jpg|FAIL Cels0113.JPG|Hey guys it's Go-I mean the Great Saiyaman here! DBZGSM4.jpg|I'm gonna show you all the different Gohans. GohanNamek.png|This is Kid Gohan. He's spoiled and likes dragons and internet memes. GohanGarlicJrSaga.jpg|Can I haz chezburger? DBZGSM4.jpg|NO!!! For the last time. we live in JAPAN. There are no cheeseburgers! 285px-Goku149.jpg|Actually Gohan, if you look for a while you can find a burger joint here. DBZGSM4.jpg|Sighhhhh...Thanks for the info dad. Gohans11thBirthday.png|This is Teen Gohan. This pic is of him as a Super Saiyan on his birthday. DBZ.videl 2.png|Aw how cute! Happy birthday Gohan! 548px-VidelGSMS02.png|What the- Get out of here, Videl!!! DBZ.videl.png|Okay. Bye Gohan. Bye Gohan. Bye Gohan. 400px-GohanNewPowersSuperBuuSaga.png|This is Gohan when he's an adult. Crazy Chichi.jpg|M-my baby...al grown up in less than five minutes... Chichi in Distress.png|It stresses me out!!!! Chichi's worried.jpg|It's okay Chi Chi. You stil have Goku...and Goten...and Vi- Frwegetd.jpg|SHUT UP YAMCHA EVERYBODY HATES YOU ANYWAY!!! Ultimate Gohan.jpg|Um...okay then. This is Ultimate Gohan. Very Strong. GokuSSj3.png|He's stronger than me!!! Cels0113.JPG|Well uh...yes dad. DBZGSM4.jpg|Nefore anyone else shows up and tells us a long story about something boring... 158396-167455-raditz super.jpg|Jimmykiller9: G'BYE!!! YEAH BABY.png|HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Vegeta. 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Ugh...What is it Nappa? YEAH BABY.png|I'm gonna go to the candy store and get some gum drops! Won't you come with me Vegeta? 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Fine Nappa. As long as I get a Snickers. Eating bug people is disgusting. 263px-NappaVegetaTerrorOnArlia..png|YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Let's go Vegeta! Mr. optomistic.png|Later that day, at the candy store... NappaEarthSaiyanSaga.png|Alright Mr. Cashier man, give me some gum drops. And a Snickers for my buddy Vegeta. 543px-MajinBuuFatNV.png|OK! That be five bucks mister. 263px-NappaVegetaTerrorOnArlia..png|Aaawwwwwwww I'm broke. You have any money Vegeta? 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Actually Nappa I'm flat broke from BUYING YOU ALL THOSE LOLLIPOPS! MajinBuuMAD.png|No money? THEN NO CANDY!!! NappaEarthSaiyanSaga.png|Not even a Snickers for Vegeta? DBZ3.jpg|No. But today free Lollipop day! 263px-NappaVegetaTerrorOnArlia..png|YAAAAAAAAAAY! Lets go home Vegeta! Mr. optomistic.png|Later that day, at home... YEAH BABY.png|Hey Vegeta why aren't you eating your Lollipop? 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|BECAUSE WE'VE HAD LOLLIPOPS EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS! YEAH BABY.png|Then you can have the leftover bug people Vegeta. 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Rrrgh...Fine. 281816513 Paragus 4859 answer 10 xlarge.jpg|Warning: What follows is an extremely awesome song parody. TapionSad.jpg|So, Goku, what are you going to do today? Ss goku surprised.jpg|Well, I (Note: The next sldes shall be sung in the tune of "Like a Boss") 551px-Goku Un-Affected By Blast.jpg|Look real epic! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS SHARK DONT EAT GOKU.png|Get eaten! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS Imggohanone.jpg|Have pointy hair! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS Ghost SS Goku.png|Go Super Saiyan! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS 180px-Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.png|Be very happy! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS Penguin Goku.jpg|Be a penguin! Ruldo.png|LEIK A BOSS GokuDendeFusion.png|Fuse with Dende! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS 285px-Goku149.jpg|DBGT! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS Dragonball 27104.jpg|Kamehameha! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS GokuSuperSaiyanIVvsNuovaShenron.png|Be a monkey! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS Goku in a monkey suit.jpg|Dress real nice! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS GokuUub.png|Be a teacher! Ruldo.png|LIEK A BOSS TapionSad.jpg|Um...Okay... Recoome pose.jpg|The bathroom is THATAWAY! Tumblr lm8nl9TUGG1qdovwyo1 500.gif|And I was like, OMG and she was like, LOL! And we were both like, <3!!!! Candyland.jpg|...What the heck? I searched Chi Chi and got this...? BulmaTrunksSaga.png|I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES! Do you like eggs.png|GUYS I HATE THIS SONG!!!! *zaaaap* 150px-YamchaEp239.png|I wore these fancy clothes just to look for the dragon balls! YAAAAAAAAAAAY NO OFFENSE BUT, G-$.png|Uh, 17? Is there something you need to tell us? 485px-CellImperfectAbsorbingAndroid17.png|OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM Happy Couple.jpg|OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP Dragonball 27104.jpg|KA...ME...HA...ME... Heat Dome Attack.png|BURRRRRRRRRRRRP GotenHoldingPhone2.jpg|Quit putting your finger in the electrical socket Vegeta! Vegetadestroyingtheplanetar.jpg|But it's fun-BJDBJHSLFGYCHGVSILFC!!!!! GohanSSJKEWL.png|GOHAN SUPER SAIYAN 3!!!!1!111!!!!!!111111!!!! 93.jpg|TIEN! QUIT WATCHING MOVIES WHILE YOU'RE IN A FIGHT!! PiccoloDiesBabySaga.png|BURRRN BABY BURN Piccolo Vs Cell Jr.jpeg|GUYS I HATE THIS SONG!!!! *kick* Cybrog Tao.jpeg|Cyborg Tao? More like NINJA TAO!! GohanTrains.jpg|MY DAD MUST DIE!!!!!!!! Gokuandraditz.1.png|SHOT THROUGH THE HEART, AND YOU'RE TO BLAME RaditzVsGokuK01.png|GUYS I HATE THIS SONG!!! *crack* Turles Goks.png|TAG YOU'RE IT!!! Dragon Ball Wrath.jpg|...What happens when Vegeta doesn't get his Mountain Dew... 413px-Scarface.png|STOP! 413px-Shorty.png|HAMMERTIME Epic.GIF|GUYS I HATE THIS SONG! *punch* Clamenta.png|You know Jim, that's getting kind of annnyoing. 3073971675 8a0f5a4d9e.jpg|NO ONE CARES NIMBUS!!! (note: this is an actual photo of Jimmykiller9) Videlsatan16.jpg|WHY IS THIS PICTURE SO EPIC?????? GokuSuperSaiyan4DBGT.png|IMMA MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ImagesCA4QDJLQ.jpg|I FORCE CHOKE YOU!! GokuSSj4Super17.jpg|DRAGON BALL GT FULL NELSON!! 170px-TurlesScouter.png|Jimmy, that isn't even close to a Full Nelson. 3073971675 8a0f5a4d9e.jpg|NO ONE CARES TOM!! Nappa8.jpg|Hello Jimmykiller. 3073971675 8a0f5a4d9e.jpg|NO ONE CAR- Oh, hey Nappa'sgoatee. ImagesCA1YTIWU.jpg|YOUR SLIDE SHOWS ARE HORRIBLE!! Genji gila....JPG|NO ONE CARE-Whoops wrong pic. 158396-167455-raditz super.jpg|NO ONE CARES NG!! Yajirobe.jpeg|Y'know, this slide show is pretty lame. I mean, it's so random and robotic. Cybrog Tao.jpeg|DOMERARY GATO MEESTER ROBOTO Goku Raditz arrival.jpeg|GUYS I HATE THIS SONG!! MurasakiFloats.png|HATERS GONNA HATE 413px-FrappeSunoMurasaki1.png|HEY YOU! BUY THIS KID! Goku's fight with Vegeta.jpg|FALCON PAWNCH! Girl Competition.png|EVERYBODY'S ANGRY CUZ THE BABY IS LAUGHING SenzuBeans.gif|BEANS BEANS THEYRE GOOD FOR YOUR HEART THE MORE YOU EAT THE MORE YOU Crazy Chichi.jpg|GOKU!!! 285px-Goku149.jpg|I was only gonna say Blart! Goku&Bulma Dragon-Ball.jpg|What's blarting? Gohan and goku.jpg|Here let me show you! 180px-Firstdraftgoku.jpg|BLART Cute chichi.jpg|It truns you into a monkey?? I WANNA TRY! Frwegetd.jpg|BLART aw it didn't work!!! 413px-Goku(Kai).png|That's because you have to have had turned inot a monkey before! See, Vegeta can do it! 180px-VegetaGreatApeEarthVsGoku.png|BLART 180px-VegetaKidVsSaibamenMovie.png|SHAWTIE FIRE BURNIN O THE DANCE FLOOR 180px-VegetaSuperVsSemiPerfectCell.png|FALCON PAWNCH 180px-VegetaZarbonOwnedEp57.png|FALCON PAWNCH 180px-VegetaVsCaptainGinyuNV.png|FALCON PAWNCH 298px-MurasakiHumiliation.png|DDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAH! (explosion) GohanGarlicJrSaga.jpg|CAPTAIN FALCOOOOON!!! EPICSCREAM!!.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH YEAH BABY.png|Anybody who got that reference wins a LOLLIPOP!! Namekians.png|Pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me pick me True nappa.png|WOOOOOAH TOO MANY wait, why does that one Namekian have a moustache? Namekians.png|Moustache Namekian: Uuhhhhhh....... True nappa.png|It's an imposter Vegeta! Nappa8.jpg|He must DIE!!! NappaDestroysACity.png|DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM 263px-NappaVegetaTerrorOnArlia..png|Heeeeeeeeeeeeeee's dead Vegeta. 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Good for him Nappa. Yajirobe in shock to.jpeg|TELEPORTING TELEPORTING TELEPORTING FAT GUY 543px-MajinBuuFatNV.png|Why do you have that hood on Chilled? 160px-EoBCh2-5.jpg|It makes me look cool. MajinBuuMAD.png|NO IT DOESNT!!! Vlcsnap-2011-08-02-21h35m52s174.png|DERP Potara-earring-2.jpg|Hey why do I have subtitles? I'm speaking English perfectly. Frieza9.png|I AM FRIEZA! Frieza2ndForm.png|NO, I AM FRIEZA! Frieza59.png|I THINK YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING THAT I AM FRIEZA! FriezaFinalForm2.png|Hmph. Fools. I am the REAL Frieza. Cold.png|NO, I AM FRIEZA! Wait, no I'm not! KingCold1.png|I am King Cold!!!! KC&F.png|I'm better than you, son! Frieza and Cold.png|No you're not father. KingColdFrieza.png|SHUT UP OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR ALLOWANCE YOU LITTLE INGRATE!! Cold.png|I mean, beloved son of mine, how would you like it if I put you in charge of The World Trade Orginization? Frieza and Cold.png|I would hate it father. KingCold1.png|Good! You are now in charge! Frieza and Cold.png|but father I just said- Cold.png|Eh eh eh! A man in charge of an orginization doesn't whine! FriezaPlantoeradicatethesupersaiyans.png|Okay father..heh heh heh... FriezaDeathBall.jpg|MY FIRST DUTY IS TO EXTERMINATE ALL COMPETITION!!! THAT MEANS YOU FATHER! FriezaAfterDeath.png|I'm already dead, son... FriezaFinalForm2.png|Darn. KingCold1.png|Whatever. Dodoria, give him his gift of 10 million planets! Frieza and Cold.png|What am I supposed to do with this? Cold.png|By this time next year I want you to bay me back 10 times the amount! KingColdFrieza.png|Only then will you earn a place among corporate scumbags. Frieza52.png|I am now going to go to the Namekians and demand they give me their planets. Namek.jpg|ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? ImagesCAXZN96K.jpg|You're asking me to buy the buy The Orginization from in for ten times the amount it's actually worth! FriezaFinalForm2.png|Yeah. 200px-GuruDBZEp70.png|Why would we do that? FriezaVegeta.png|Because if you don't, I'll force your planet to live boringly and have nothing to do but plant Hydrangeas! 200px-GuruDBZep54.png|But we already do that! 809222-frieza ultimate form 50 4 large.jpg|OH uh... 425px-Frieza Kienzan.jpg|Give me the money. FriezaZarbonDodoriaonNamek.jpg|Even though I succesfully bullied those Nameks into giving me the money, it wasn't enough. I had to go after the orginization itself. FriezaPlantoeradicatethesupersaiyans.png|This company WILL belong to me, OLD MAN. KC&F.png|That's where your wron, son. You don't have enough shares to take over my company. 130px-Kuriza The heir.jpg|THINK AGAIN KIND COLD! 130px-DBZ2V Mecha Kuriza.png|I'm giving my shares to my dad! FriezaM3.png|Kuriza you don't have any shares. 130px-Kuriza The heir.jpg|Wait I don't? Frieza9.png|Course not, you're like, five. The only other shareholder is... ImagesCA0HD14Q.jpg|ZARBON GIVE SHARES TO FRIEZA KingCold1.png|Zarbon, how could you do this to me? After I picked you up from the space gutters!! ImagesCAXHPUC3.jpg|ZARBON REGRET NOTHING!!! Zarbon Frieza Dodoria.png|Now I'm in charge. My first order of duty..BUILD THE ULTIMATE THEME PARK!! All I need is a name.... Zarbon2ndForm.png|ZARBON LAAAND!! Zarbon Frieza Dodoria.png|Yeah I'll think about it. Zarbon2ndForm.png|YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Big Bang Attack.png|"What's wrong? Batteries running low?" 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|"Run out of gas?" 285px-Goku149.jpg|I think Vegeta spends all of his free time thinking of ways he can insult robots. 180px-GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png|NO! I uh...uh...um... YEAH BABY.png|You fell down some- Big Bang Attack.png|SHUT UP NAPPA YOU'RE NOT HELPING! GT Trunks 4.png|Wow dad you're really lame. 180px-VegetaDBKEp03.png|Well, at least I don't freak out about an android being set free. Trunks in GT.jpg|That wasn't even me, that was the other Trunks! TrunksEndDBZ.png|Beisdes, I don't freak out about a power level of 9001... 180px-VegetaAfterGreatApeTransformation.png|That wasn't me, that was...BRIAN DRUMMOND!!! BulmaLookout.png|Darn it, Vegeta. Quit breaking the fourth wall. 180px-Big Bang Attack-1-.png|I'll break it if I want to, woman! 162px-VegetaVsPuiPuiNV.png|Hey guys, guess what? SSJ Gohan.jpg|Don't do it, Vegeta!!! Crazy Chichi.jpg|You'll kill us all! Koreannappa.jpg|Live-action Dragon Ball movies. 523px-A-18 krillin dbgt.jpg|*Bleah* EPICSCREAM!!.png|AAAAH!!! THE SUN'S ATTACKING ME!!!!! 200px-KingPiccoloKilledbyGoku.png|UAAAAAAAGH!!! 150px-Vegeta-3.jpg|What? Nobody told me THIS would happen! FriezaDeathBeam2.jpg|..............nuts. Korin when Raditz arrivies.jpeg|MEOW Bardock 091409 1 1252982691.jpg|One-two, one-two, one-two, one-two, one-two..... ImagesCA52UBUQ.jpg|Can it be? A shiny Pikachu? ImagesCAO98BWA.jpg|Honestly, I have no idea how this picture is possible. GokuDendeFusion.png|Actually, I think the show would be cooler if this happened. Goku Vs Tao.jpeg|HAHAHAHA!!! I'LL BREAK YOUR KNEECAP!! I AM SO EVIL!!! >:D True nappa.png|MY MOMMA TOLD ME WHEN I WAS YOUNG....YOU'RE GONNA ROAM THE- 180px-BleedingNoseJeice.png|NO! I'm not doing another song parody! YEAH BABY.png|But Jimmy, I was only gonna- 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|I don't care! I'm not making it! Nappa8.jpg|But Jimmy, why? 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Don't make me delete you Nappa.... YEAH BABY.png|What if I gave you.....a Mountain Dew? 250px-JeiceScouter.png|..................................... Nappa8.jpg|You know that you want one Jimmy.... 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|Fine, I'll take the Mountain Dew. True nappa.png|YAAAY! NOW I CAN SING! 180px-VegetaVsGokuBattleOnEarth.png|Actually Nappa, that won't be happening. YEAH BABY.png|Why not? 180px-VegetaJeiceOwnedEp73.png|Because I just killed Jimmy. 180px-JeiceGT.jpg|Not again... Goku On The Flying Nimbus.png|Jim Jim, how many times are you gonna die? 180px-JeiceKingKaisPlanetNV.png|Hit it Vegeta! imagesCAQKBPOW.jpg|IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!!!! Clamenta 2.png|........ Namek.jpg|(SMACK) 180px-BleedingNoseJeice.png|OOOWWWWWW WHY'D YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE?? Clamenta.png|Because nobody likes that joke anymore. Nala 3.jpg|Actually Nimbus, I find it kinda- Clamenta 2.png|SHUT UP NALA YOU'RE NOT IN THIS SLIDESHOW!!! 180px-Fusionreborn10.jpg|Actually Nimbus, since I put her in, she's kinda part of i- Clamenta 2.png|NO!!!! NOW DIE!!!!!!!!! Nala can you feel love.jpg|This....isn't going to end well is it? 250px-JeiceScouter.png|Not at all. 170px-JeiceHiBlasts2.png|BOOOM BAMM NEEOOOOW BOOM EXPLOSION SOUNDS 180px-JeiceKingKaisPlanetNV.png|And...I'm dead....again... SMACK.PNG|PIMP SLAP! FriezaFirstTransformation-DBZK.png|Frieza under TEH CANDEH WATURFALL Db.png|It's all fun and games until someone loses a ball. Buu.PNG|HEHEHEHEHEH! Uhh.PNG|Huh? Satan.PNG|Wut? Veget.PNG|Ehh? Goku.ShuUniform.png|Hm? Mr satan.PNG|I THROW MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES SMACK.PNG|GUYS I HATE THIS SONG! KarinHoldingDragonBall.png|It's all fun and games until someone...........I made that joke already... GotenGonnaThrowRock.png|Blue, quit putting your finger in the electrical socket! BlueTelekinesis.Ep.059.png|But it's fun-BJKSBUHYGDTVSJCJGSYFKLEMIIBNHUBV!!! 250px-MercenaryTaoDragonBall..png|I am Painis Cupcake! TaoDodonRayEpisode.060.png|I will eat you! YamchaSaibamenSaiyanSaga.png|I sense Rape. GotenTrunksFindsBioBroly.jpg|"Ew, what is that thing?" "I don't know, but it has a butt." CelltophalfdestroyedInstantKamehameha.png|Well..............................THIS SUCKS. TaoTonguethreat.png|See this? It's my tounge. You know what it's gonna do? KILL YA. GokuSSj4withGreatApeBabyGT.png|Now Goku stands near the horrible monster who can only have an equally scary name: Baby. PorungawithPopo.png|"Darker than the blackest void? DON'T THINK SO, BITCH!" Gokushocked.png|So Tao, when was the last time you had to....you know.... TaoAwesomeface.png|Three weeks. Gokulosing.png|Bloody hell, three weeks? MVegetasmiling2.png|I did it on the way here. TaoWin.png|TAO DIDNT EVEN HAVE ENOUGH ROOM IN HIS POD LolVegetaheight.png|I have now realized just how short Vegeta is >.>' 331px-KingVegeta.png|So what are we gonna do today, Chilled? EoBCh2p1-1.jpg|The same thing we do every day, King Vegeta. 250px-Chilledmanga.png|TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!! 577px-ShadowChilled.png|The pinky and the brain brain brain brain...... FreezaRuthlessBlow1.png|Well, hello there mister bloody hand! What can I do for ya..........oh. FreezaRuthlessBlow2.png|It's YOUR bloody hand..... FreezaRuthlessBlow2.png| I sure love chocolate....oh hey, that guy's got a bloody hand to talk to! No fair! ChilledRuthlessBlow.jpg|And that guy does too! Ya4.png|Floating Nyan Cat! NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN Kid Goku Appearance.jpg|I pose like this, right? To make it look like I burned down the building? Okay! Android18Pic.png|Krillin, use Headbut! KrillinAttacksCell.png|Krill-IN!!! Android18Pic2.png|Good job Krillin! Now, use Double Kick! KrillinVsMustard.png|Krillin! Krillin! KRILLIN! Android18Pic6.png|Oh no it missed! Android18Pic3.png|Krillin, lower it's defense with Leer! Krillin22ndWMAT.png|Krillin..... Android18Pic5.png|Now finish it off with a Mega Kick! KrillinVsDrGero.png|KRILLIN!!!!!!! Android18Pic5.png|We did it! VegetaFlying2.png|A wild Vegeta appeared! SSVegetaFlying.png|The Wild Vegeta became a Super Saiyan! Ick!.jpg|Oh, no! My Goku isn't that strong! What do I do? Goku VS Uub.jpg|G-Goku..... VegetaBlackEyes.png|I have found new shades. They do not hook on my ears. I have no idea how these work. 200px-GokusTailGiantFish.png|Food? Or no food? It must be food! But then again, it can't be. But....FOOD! 499px-Bulmaskirtlift.png|Hey Goku......you wanna touch? 496px-Gokumeetingbulma.jpg|STFU, you slut! 499px-Bulmalookingatradar.png|But I was only- 180px-GokuDball.png|No! NOW STFU BEFORE I USE THIS CONVENIENTLY PLACED KNIFE ON YOU! 120px-Thumbnail aspxjjjj.jpg|There you go, Uub! You're finally learning how to dance in a ballroom! 499px-4.jpg|No, Goku! You must use "The Lean" like me and my men! DendeBatman.png|NANANANANANANANA DENDEEEEEEEEE EdElric.jpg|EDWARD CAMEO 499px-BlackStarsDB.png|Top right skeleton: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM 200px-Pilfafdg.png|Wait....so a skelton ATE THIS? CellJr74.png|Yes! I'm still alive! CellJrKilled1.png|FATALITY Mvc-014f.jpg|OBEY THE FARMER WITH SHOTGUN. PLEAS DON'T HURT ME.JPG|*To iPhone* How do I tie a bowtie again? GOT YOUR NOSE.JPG|Come on, tell me you stupid phone! I paid 69 dollars for you SO TELL ME HOW TO TIE A FREAKING BOW TIE!! GohanAfterBeingSaved.png|Uh Dad, that's not a phone, that's a bab- 321638-false super saiyan 1 super.png|SHUT UP YOU STUPID XBOX 360!!! WHY DO ALL MY ELECTRONICS TALK? Cute chichi.jpg|Because they're not electronics, they're our so- 413px-Goku(Kai).png|Dammit microwave, I told you to stop talking to me months ago!!!! Frieza.jpg|Heh, Goku's so stupid. Cold.png|I know right!! The PS3 is SSSSSOOOOOO much better!! Frieza and Cold.png|King Cold:..................What? Category:Slide Shows Category:Page added by Jimmykiller9 Category:Jimmykiller9's Slideshows Category:Comedy